


[Art] A Blade You Haven't Perfected Yet

by fallow_dear



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallow_dear/pseuds/fallow_dear
Summary: Kurt's let his stubble grow a bit too long while on the road.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Happy Greedfall





	[Art] A Blade You Haven't Perfected Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kilaem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilaem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [closer to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234866) by [kilaem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilaem/pseuds/kilaem). 




End file.
